The Dragon Dreamer
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: I don't know much about myself- hell, I don't know if my name is even actually my name. But there are some things even an amnesiac like I can be sure of. There are some things, I suppose, you just know. Call me odd, call me a dreamer, but sometimes all you can rely on is that belief- that hope, that it'll all work out. That one day, there will be a happy ending.


**I don't know much about myself- hell, I don't know if my name is even actually my name. But there are some things even an amnesiac like I can be sure of. There are some things, I suppose, you just know. Call me odd, call me a dreamer, but sometimes all you can rely on is that belief- that hope, that it'll all work out. That one day, there will be a happy ending.**

 **I will only say NaruHina as a definite pairing, the rest you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 _ **The Dragon Dreamer**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Itachi's Discovery**_

This forest was like most others in the Land of Fire- widespread and lush with towering trees that had an abundance of thick branches, perfect for leaping across. Itachi was doing so after a simple information exchange with an informant, thinking about Pocky somewhere in the back of his mind, when he spotted movement. Itachi quickly froze in his spot, hiding himself in the foliage, and scanned his surroundings.

There, walking alone with nothing but an old backpack, was a little girl who looked no older than Sasuke. The child looked dirty but pale, her dark hair a scruffy mess and her clothes ragged. Itachi watched the girl curiously and carefully trailed after her, his gut not allowing him to leave her alone without confirming her safety. The girl kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. She appeared to be heading in the direction of Konoha. She stopped after a while, sat down under a tree and pulled out a canteen. After taking a long drink, she replaced it inside her backpack and spoke with her hand still inside.

"I-Is someone there?" She tried to project but the stammer made her more hesitant to raise her voice. Itachi registered his eyebrows moving up slightly, physical proof he was surprised she noticed another's presence, before he slowly emerged with his hands held up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Hello," he said calmly and the girl watched him, still wary.

"W-What do y-you want?" Despite her stammer, her glare was quite cutting for a child.

"Nothing," he answered simply. "I was just curious as to why you were travelling by yourself."

"Why?"

"I have a little brother about your age- I suppose you remind me of him and I couldn't help but be worried," his voice was gentle and the girl watched him inquisitively.

"Well, I-I'm fine so you don't have to be worried." Itachi raised a brow at the well-spoken child. Before he could respond, the girl's attention seemed to have been caught somewhere else. "Are you a ninja?" Itachi glanced up towards his forehead protector for a moment before refocusing on the girl.

"Yes."

"Are you from here?" The girl pulled out a map from her backpack and spread it out on the ground before pointing to an area that had been circled. Itachi approached the child to examine the paper and was surprised to see that Konoha had been circled.

"Yes, is this where you wanted to go?" the girl looked at the map with a small frown.

"I don't know...but it's the only clue I have."

"What do you mean?" The girl looked up at him, examining him quietly, as if determining whether she should trust him.

"I woke up almost a week ago maybe in this cave and I couldn't remember anything..." She said quietly. "I was lying on this backpack and there was some food and water and this map in it." Though his face remained relatively blank, a pang sympathy went through his chest for the small girl.

Kami, he certainly couldn't leave her now.

"Well, I'm sure Hokage-sama can help you, and I certainly would like to help you however I can," the child regarded him in wary disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know your name," she eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me- my name is Uchiha Itachi, shinobi of Konohagakure." The child remained silent for a moment.

"...Shiro. I think my name is Shiro."

* * *

 **Introductory chapter, introducing the OC- Shiro. Hope you guys are intrigued and will want another chapter.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
